The Dark Seraph’s Blood Pact
by Ashura5000
Summary: Kamui and Subaru, the vampire twins, continue to run from Seishirou, only to land on a world where Vampires are not all uncommon, along with other creatures of the night... Current Crossover: Death Note. Warning! Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE**

**Spin-off Series:**

**Kamui and Subaru**

**In;**

**The Dark Seraph's Blood Pact **

Kamui and Subaru, and all related characters, are © Clamp. All original characters are © Ashura5000. This story is an original fanfic and is not intended for distribution. Please do not steal or claim this story as your own. Other than that, enjoy.

Note: This takes place after the Acid Tokyo Saga.

Chapter 1:

New World.

In a country filled with death, a dismal world off eternal night and cold rain, where the sky always bears witness to a full moon, and the screams off man-wolves, zombies, and things that go bump in the night are constantly present, the tide of favours was about to be changed by two travellers, moving from world to world with the sheer intention off escaping an irritating foe.

With the flash of lightning, the sky gave way and what seemed to be a large tear drop melted from the sky, oozing along slowly until it reached the ground and splintered suddenly, like glass that had been shattered clumsily, and the two black figures within hit the floor perfectly balanced, there black hair flowing softly despite the lack of wind, there eyes seeing through the darkness.

Kamui spoke first.

"What a barren world, totally devoid of life." He muttered, feeling how cold the air was, his acute hearing picking up the sound of scavenging several miles away, only to be broken by his other, who smiled and said brightly;

"It's a lot better than that other world; at least here we can see some wildlife-." He picked up a floor, but suddenly said; "-Oh." When it fell apart, and laughed sheepishly.

"Don't get too comfortable." Snapped his twin brother suddenly, smiling apologetically and then adding calmly; "We need to make sure that hunter's not around-." But Subaru just waved his hand, piping in; "Didn't Fuuma-." Kamui twitched suddenly at the hunter's name, but Subaru just chuckled and continued brightly; "-Didn't he say that Seishiro was behind us? And since we only have a limited number of worlds to jump you, shouldn't we take this chance to rest? It's been so long since I've bathed in some cool water-"

Kamui bonked him on the head, and muttered; "Says the guy who allowed him to be trapped underwater, for months on end, with a feather."

"I explained about that." Replied his twin, smiling whilst nursing the bump on his head before sighing and adding calmly; "But if you wish to move worlds, brother, I wont force you to stay… But please, can we see what this world has to offer?"

He pouted, his lip quivering slightly, and with an exasperated cry Kamui threw his hands into the air and gave in; "Fine! Two days we will stay, after that we have to carry on moving. We lingered in the Acid Country for too long…"

Subaru cheered, and together they moved through the wooded wilderness, moving softly along the ground, not making a single sound against the dead leaves and trees.

"How do you think those children are doing?" Asked Subaru suddenly, the moon still bore down strongly, and the sky remained a deep dark black, and beneath it all Kamui frowned and muttered softly;

"They suffered greatly. I could tell as I gave my blood to that magician… But, at the same time, the sacrifice that the warrior gave was bold. Although with that young boy, the one identical to the other… He has the eyes of someone who wants something precious. The group will survive, I am certain off it."

Subaru bowed his head, and exhaled slightly; "Your arm… How is it?"

His brother flexed his arm, rotated it once, and then let it flow back into its normal position, smirking; "I'm fine now- but that kid was vicious. If not for our blood, I would have worried my arm was going to completely detach."

"I'm glad you didn't kill him, even with that chance… I'm glad you stopped."

"If anyone else had asked me…" Explained Kamui seriously; "I would have ignored them."

A brief image entered there minds, a blast off light and then blood being spilled, water shattering like crystal and then another shatter, this time of a relationship.

"That wizard." Subaru said slowly; "He has suffered more than any of them, and I don't mean just recently."

His brother smiled, finally adding after a brief moment; "Read people like a book you do… A wonderful gift, brother."

"You always call it naivety." Came the response, and they laughed heartedly as the moonlight continued to glow, and as they trudged along in the darkness there missing relationship, lost in the months in the previous world, began to rekindle.

Meanwhile, in a black tower hidden in the shadows of the sky itself, a tall, pale figure gently run a long sharp nail along the edge of his crystal ball, smirking brightly and allowing his long, large fangs to extend.

"Two gentleman from a world beyond mine? Such a thing does exist… I must have that power for my own; it would be something wonderful to add to my collection." He said brightly, putting a wine glass to his lips and gently in taking the blood-like substance, the gentle glow of a mysterious power highlighting his bat-like features.

"What a waste of a world." Snapped Kamui several hours later, crossing his arms and glaring into the distance with his acute vision, noticing nothing human- or alive- to catch his attention.

"You'd think with this destruction there would be some kind of life to inhabit it!" He cried as Subaru smiled, his eyes resting on the ground, watching intently the patterns of some kind of blast- when suddenly a white light shone like a beacon from the East, following it was various bolts of fire that seemed to dance along the sky, and as the twins made there way through the trees they pushed through and onwards, finding themselves on a cliff edge overlooking a small village.

The village was in peril.

A pack of wolf-men ran through, growling loudly and tearing at walls and doors, attempting to tackle and maul any passers-by, any prey.

"I think we've found some life then." Snapped Kamui, crossing his arms and feeling the tremors that followed the sounds of explosions, and what appeared to be signal fires piercing the darkness- but were snuffed out, almost as if the gloom had a stronger grip of the world.

A sudden howl caught there attention, and using there acute vision the two vampires caught sight off a man-wolf, its body skinny but covered in fur. More wolf-like than man, but with an added bonus, they watched intently as a round of bullets was entered into it, and the wolf merely grunted and mauled its attacker.

"Why is it that every world we go to is screwed up?" Snapped Kamui as Subaru scanned the village, a distant sound beneath the shouts and roars catching his attention.

Suddenly, both vampires felt there hearts skip a bit as the cry off a young infant met there ears, and without even thinking Subaru leapt from the cliff, a rare glint of anger overcoming him.

Extending his hands, he felt his nails expand and stretch into powerful long blades, each one sharper than the strongest sword, and he shot like a rocket to the ground, aware he would survive, aiming for the building with the screams of the child.

"Subaru, don't- Damnit!" Cried Kamui leaping after his brother, surprised at the young vampires sudden increase in speed, and he thought frantically; "Not again!" Tossing aside his cloak as he leapt, becoming more streamlined as he chased his brother.

Subaru navigated himself through the air, and felt his cloak tear away from his back, before finally smashing through the wooden roof, his face blank and emotionless, and his vampire tendencies starting to take over.

He felt a flash of fur move behind him, and with a gentle twist he cut the throat off a large wolf, feeling the blood trickle between his fingertips, and with pure instinct he turned fast enough in order to throw the predator out an open window, scooped up an infant, and leaped to the hard ground below- surprised when his breathing became colder, and he realised with a shock that there was snow littering the pale ground.

Kamui smashed into the building just as he did, but he moved majestically through the household, his fingertips extending and slashing against another wolf who had attempted to avenge his fallen partner. With ease, the young vampire dodged the wolf's attacks, and back flipped down the stairs- suddenly feeling a flurry of bullets moving behind him, and with breathtaking ease he plucked them from the air, and used them as darts, puncturing the newly attacking wolf's main joints with precise shots that would make anyone jealous.

"Don't move!" Cried a new voice, but Kamui just turned slowly as his cloak fell gently from the sky and attached itself around his collar.

A sudden scream, this time off a woman, caught the men with gun's attention, and as they turned away to see where the trouble was coming from Kamui slipped into the darkness, disappearing from the hole in the households roof before they even realised he had gone.

Meanwhile, Subaru held the infant gently in his hands, aware that behind him the deep growl of the same wolf was approaching him, its throat cut but nonetheless alive.

"Persistent…" He muttered gruffly, his cockiness an attribute adapted from his vampire instinct.

Sheltering the infant in his hands, the young vampire turned and ran through the village. Aware that all around there was death and suffering- the sounds of bullets constantly being fired, and battle cries following.

Beneath it all, there was the crying, the tears, Subaru felt all these things- and worse, he could smell the blood, the adrenaline flowing through the men and the wolves, it made his heart beat faster, and he could sense his more vampire side begging for the chance to feed.

A wolf suddenly leapt from the darkness, but was stopped when a shot gun shell was unleashed into its back, throwing it into a large building which Subaru watched collapse to the ground. The man who had fired the bullet frowned at the young stranger, and then reloaded his gun and prepared to fire- but the baby squealed uncomfortably and the vampire leapt into the air, moving like a feather through the darkness, flitting from rooftop to rooftop faster than any man.

"SUBARU!" Came Kamui's voice suddenly, and he stopped in mid-air, turning to face his brother before crying back; "I can feel his mother! I need to return her child!"

A hand grabbed his chest, and a look of rage surrounded the vampire, his face was dark and his blue eyes burned slightly, and with more passion than Subaru would even have guessed, he cried; "I thought I had lost you on that last world! Not on this one!"

They stood in silence, the wind not even ruffling there still forms, and eventually the two brothers released each other, the one holding the infant whispering; "Kamui…" But was surprised when the boy in question smirked, and cried excitedly; "Come on! There are more of those wolves chasing some humans this way!"

Subaru nodded, and followed his brother, smiling as the young infant cooed in his arms, hoping that he could return it safely to his mother- but also hoping that the mother, and the scent he could smell, was still alive.

Unaware to them however, a drop of blood from Subaru's finger tips had oozed onto the ground, and behind them a wolf limped along the snowy ground, bleeding sickeningly along its own fur and growling with a killing intent.

It groaned low, and then flung its head back and howled, his voice morphing and his limbs extending. Soon, he stood on his back feat and continued to cry out.

Soon, he resembled more man than wolf, standing naked but with the same long claws, and the same killer snout and teeth. It rubbed the healed wound on its neck and noticed his pack appearing behind him, each of them having gone through the same transformation.

As the alpha male, he growled an order for the woman to stay and finish the feast in the village, before finally turning to chase the twins.

He barked a command, and then the werewolves dashed through the forest at breathtaking speed, following the light scent of the human infant through the snowy land.

To be Continued...

How was it? Please, read and review, any criticism will be appreciated! (Except spelling, cause I hate spelling.)


	2. Chapter 2

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE**

**Spin-off Series:**

**Kamui and Subaru**

**In;**

**The Dark Seraph's Blood Pact **

[Kamui and Subaru, and all related characters, are © Clamp. Light, Misa and L are (c) Death Note. All original characters are © Ashura5000. This story is an original fanfic and is not intended for distribution. Please do not steal or claim this story as your own. Other than that, enjoy.

Chapter 2:  
Fortress

There bodies moved at a breathtaking pace, the snow not breaking beneath there weight, the moisture they were exposed to evaporating on touch, the forest not causing a single hair to fall out of place.

The two vampires continued to leap from tree to tree, aware that there target was just ahead- but also aware that something else was nearby.

Kamui extended an arm, and caught hold of a large branch, his ears catching the faintest sound of several twigs snapping, and he turned back un-emotionally.

"Subaru." He called, aware that his brother was a few branches below him before continuing; "It seems we are being followed."

The twin clutching the small human child raised his eyes into a look of surprise, and tightened his grip before saying; "But the mother- She's so close!"

Kamui frowned lightly, and then nodded.

"Then let us dawdle no longer." He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, gave him a strange smile, and the pair leapt into the air and flitted at breathtaking speed, there eyes turning a deeper yellow as there vampiric tendencies guided them towards the odour.

Night stretched on, they could still hear the shouts and screams, but after a few minutes more they fell behind and now all they could sense was the chase of men with claws, and behind them, men with guns.

"We've made some enemies in this world."

Kamui grinned, stood poised on a tree, and glanced back.

"Don't we always?" His eyes lingered on the small child as they bounced off again.

"How is… it?"

Subaru frowned, placed a finger to the child's fragile head, and said slowly; "Warm…"

"That's good, especially in this cold; you must have good motherly instincts."

This kind display of words almost made the younger vampire twin drop the baby from the tree, his face was frantic and his eyes wide, Subaru shook his free arm madly and said; "Kamui! For the last time I'm not a girl!"

"Is it my fault that the Time Spaced Witch thought our relationship was sisterly?"

"Doesn't that imply that you're a girl as well?"

Kamui punched his brother, then glanced back, still smelling the burning village, and then through the darkness.

"There is a wall ahead of us."

"It looks more like a fortress."

Kamui frowned, felt his bloodlust rise, and then stopped his brother in mid-air, causing the two to land awkwardly on a new branch.

"That child's mother is in there, right?" He asked pointing at the now completely visible city, surrounded by a large stone wall with a larger black tower situated right in the middle, and behind it was a large stone mountain that harboured a majestic palace. The homes were wooden, and the air around it smelled rank and disgusting, as if those who lived there were constantly defiled.

Subaru's face fell.

"Yes. The child's mother is in… there."

Light shone from the black tower, and beyond it were several torches marching towards the gate- yes, there was a large stone gate at, what appeared to be the front of the fortress, and as the pair skilfully crept towards it they noticed excitedly that an army of men were leaving, torches guns and crossbows in hand, ready for combat.

"New world, a new war. Seems as if those wolf creatures are the enemy."

"It wouldn't be normal if there was a world without conflict, would it?"

Philosophical debates aside, the doors were closing and guards were posted along the rooftops of the stone walls, and for a normal man it would have taken years of planning to get by the armed men who patrolled.

Kamui and Subaru were not normal.

Bounding from there trees they landed, majestically, in the shadows of the guards and without a sound leapt into the city and, hiding in the shadows once more, sniffed out there target.

"…She's close." Muttered Subaru, feeling the baby whine slightly in his arms, causing him to hug and hush it quickly.

Kamui nodded and together they ran through the darkness, listening to the sounds of carnage behind them. Clearly the wolf men HAD been following them…

But now there short lived quest was nearing an end, passing a tavern with the word; "CLOVER" etched along the front they realised the light was still on and voices still chortled loudly inside, and after ensuring there bodies were clean from the blood of there enemies, they wrapped there cloaks over the faces and entered.

Silence greeted the twins instantly.

Well, that wasn't exactly true; they could each hear the breathing of each individual man and woman within the tavern, and the dripping of taps, along with the stench of ale and sex from some of the more unhygienic residents.

A woman at the bar, behind the counter no less, instantly grasped there attention and there eyes fell upon her beneath there cloaks.

Her blood had risen, no doubt due to the tension increasing within the room, and it had a familiar stench.

This was no doubt the child's mother.

"Can I help ya, gents?" She asked kindly, her voice quivered slightly but the pair pretended not to notice and, in keeping with there now mysterious approach, Subaru instantly threw down his hood, smiled and approached the bar, placing down a calm hand and said; "Two of your finest please."

Kamui hit his brother on the back of the head, removed his own cloak, and sat beside his twin and then felt, finally, the room relax behind him.

A brief moment passed and two large glasses were placed before them, the woman smiling and said; "There ya go, Misa Misa's finest if I do say so myself."

Kamui raised an eyebrow; "Your name is Misa Misa?"

"No, silly. That's just my name when I'm entertaining. The name's Misa Amane, but you can call my Missy if ya want."

She placed a hand on Kamui's own, and the young vampire gave his brother a side-glance (who, by the way, was finding it desperate not to laugh and instead remembered the squirming child he had wrapped in his cloak).

"Miss Amane." He said finally, "I'll be blunt, me and my brother here were in the town nearby-."  
"Oh it sounds nasty doesn't it? The Oteki have all gone and run in, although the mob was sent out a few minutes ago so you probably saw 'em on yer way in, eh?"

Subaru continued, "Yes, we were there and we found this child all alone in a house, not abandoned but it… appeared as if its carers, no matter who they were, were gone…"

Misa stared at the two strange men, then, as if by coincidence there was a small sound of a baby gurgling, and with a sudden strange look in her eyes she grasped them both by the hand and lead them into the back, where she held her hands to her mouth and whispered; "…An infant…?"

Subaru drew his cloak back, the rosy cheeked child cradled in his arms, whimpering and whining slightly and with a cry Misa scooped up the baby and hugged it tightly, whispering thanks to the two black haired strangers- and then hit them.

She whispered fiercely at the two boys; "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Kamui rubbed his skull gently; "Yea. We guessed that. But we figured you'd rather have your child alive more than dead, although you didn't seem that concerned when you were talking about those… Wolf-men attacks earlier."

"The Oteki? They always attack that city, I just left little Sayu with her godparents there after my… husband told me he didn't want her."

Subaru tightened his hands under his cloak and repeated what she said, then asked; "Why wouldn't your husband want his own child? Did he tell you to leave her in that town?"

Misa's face fell.

"He didn't want kids and when I fell pregnant he tried every technique to get rid off her, but they all failed… So when she was born, and I was resting, he took her to the other village, gave her to a young couple, and said that was to be the end of it."

Subaru looked at the ground, apologised, and turned to leave, but the child's gurgle brought him around and when he saw the young, blonde haired woman cradling and whispering to the baby she'd probably never seen before, he couldn't help but smile.

A voice called out from the bar suddenly, and shouted; "Misa! Your man's back, the fights over in the other village."

Kamui sniffed, he could feel blood, sweat and ale on the breath of several men outside, each of them had high adrenalin and had clearly suffered in battle- and yet seemed cheerful.

"Guard the baby- Sayu." He told Subaru, his face tightening as twirled his cloak around his body and revealed the clothes he had previously worn on Tokyo Country, minus the brown cloak of course. Misa, however, had just handed Sayu to Subaru, and was amazed to see the sudden change in attire.

"Wow, you change fast, and those clothes do match ours a bit. Although they are a bit dark…"

Kamui smiled at Subaru, hung up his clothes on a nearby peg, and departed the room with Misa and sat down at the bar as a man at the front of the group, a skinny, but tall, guy came up to the young bar maiden and greeted her.

His breath stank and Kamui glared at his glass, took a sip and smirked at the odd taste.

It wasn't blood, but it'd do.

"So how did the battle go?" Misa asked as her "man" turned to his friends and cheered; "Yea it was a laugh, wasn't it lads? We kicked those Oteki's heads in, eh?"

The other men cheered, and Misa whispered; "Light, did you see the village…?"

"Nah! No point, it was burning from a distance, I doubt anything survived, so let's say we forget and have a drink, eh?"

Misa sighed and called a nearby bar-maid over, and the pair instantly got to work serving the brave warriors, and after a few moments of heavy drinking the one called Light suddenly set his eyes on Kamui, and approached him, staggering.

"Oy, you're young, why didn't ya come along to the fight? In fact, why haven't I seen ya BEFORE tonight?"

Kamui didn't respond, instead just giving his trademark glare and then looked away, choosing to only listen and not respond.

"I'm talking to you!" Snapped Light, drawing back his fist- but another wrapped around the angry drunk's, and the man stopped and the rabble died down instantly.

"Is there a problem?" Asked a young man in a strange uniform and badge with the word; "Detective" on his front shirt.

"No problem at all," Said Misa with a sweet, but fake, smile and she added; "Can I get you a drink, Detective Ryuzaki?"

---

Authors Notes:

About time a new chapter, eh? Hope ya enjoy this and as always C C are GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
